


First Kiss

by struggling_writer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I think that’s their ship name), ALL THE FLUFF, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, GET READY FOR SOME, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background romellura, background shadam, like really, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_writer/pseuds/struggling_writer
Summary: Lance works at an ice cream parlor on the beach, but the temperatures of the shop do nothing to cool his blush when Keith comes in.I wrote this so long ago, and I go back and cringe at it so hard. “The salt-and-pepper haired man,” just say his name, past me!! Anyway, there are way too many instances of those, but the actual plot line is pretty cute if you get past that.I wrote this off a prompt I found on Instagram, but I think the original poster was sweethearthunk on tumblr.This summary has gone on for way to long, so let me shut up. Please enjoy the fic!





	1. Chapter 1

“You dipshit!” Pidge screeched and practically flew across the small storefront to where Lance was cowering behind the counter. “What did you do?!” Lance yelped and ran around the counter to try and escape the small girl’s wrath, throwing a chair in his wake in an effort to try and stop her. However, Pidge was surprisingly agile for such a computer geek, and it took very little time before the caramel-skinned boy was pinned down onto the ground.

“Relax, Pidgeon, it’s just a joke!” She grabbed an unopened pack of napkins that had been waiting to be used off of one of the tables and started beating Lance about the head and shoulders with it. He tried his best to ward off her attacks, but his arms were pretty well pinned underneath the small girl’s knees.

Pidge held her phone out in front of Lance’s face and scowled. “I don’t even know _how_ you got into my phone, but an online dating profile is _way_ over the line!” The smile disappeared from Lance’s face. He had only been playing, but Pidge’s reaction made Lance worry that she was legitimately upset with him. She noticed his change in behavior and sighed, hauling herself up from where she was straddling his chest. “I’m kidding. I’ll just delete it, and I’m honestly a little surprised that I didn’t come up with the idea myself. I’m not mad at you, Lance.”

The boy sighed and started replacing the chairs and tables that were strewn about. There was a resounding thunk from behind him, and Lance turned around to see that Hunk had come in. The yellow-clad boy surveyed the state of the storefront and placed both hands on his hips. “I thought you two were getting ready for opening?” Pidge stuck her tongue at him and Hunk sighed, turning his attention to the large cardboard tube he had brought with him.

Lance leaned across the counter and took a look into the container to see what flavor the ice cream was. “It’s new, I just came up with it this morning.” Lance reached a hand forward to try and steal a taste, only to be greeted with an ice cream scoop to the wrist. He withdrew his hand and cradled his wrist, whining slightly. Hunk pulled out two bowls and scooped a hearty amount of ice cream into each. Both Lance and Pidge descended upon their desserts as if they hadn’t eaten in days.

“Hunk, this has got to be your best one yet.” It was hard to understand the amber-headed girl around her mouthful of ice cream. But she wasn’t wrong. Hunk had somehow managed to make some vanilla-cherry-lactose-free concoction and make it indescribably delicious and creamy. “Like this is really good, holy shit. Are you sure this doesn’t have any milk in it?” Hunk shook his head and took out a sharpie to label the slowly disintegrating container before plopping it down into the cooler.

“I wanted something that we could argue was healthy so that we had a reason to open earlier in the morning.” Hunk pulled out some waffle cone batter that he had made the night before and prepped the iron. “Now that all schools are out for the summer, business is really going to pick up.” Lance grabbed the napkins that Pidge had been beating him with earlier and started refilling the dispensers on the tables.

He hummed to himself while he worked. Lance absolutely loved everything about his job; the delicious ice cream, hanging with his friends all day, and - of course - all of the beautiful boys and girls that came through the shop. Lance had only figured out about his bisexuality recently, and while he wasn’t ashamed of who he was, he was still hesitant about how people would judge him for it. He was thankful everyday that his friends and family had accepted him.

Pidge whipped up some posters for the new flavor while Hunk made and dipped fresh cones, and soon the store was ready for opening. The morning was slow, as expected, but after lunchtime people started flooding in. Lance enjoyed talking with all the customers, but he kept his eyes peeled for one of his favorites. She came in like clockwork every week at one fifteen, and today wasn’t any different.

Allura walked in arm-in-arm with her girlfriend Romelle, and it was like the whole shop lit up. Lance fell into his usual greeting for the pair. “Hey there, pretty ladies! May I get you the usual?” The question was mere formality, Hunk was already scooping their cones. A strawberry dipped cone with a marshmallow-chocolate scoop for Allura, and a plain cake cone with a chocolate-chip cookie dough scoop for Romelle. “Have you been enjoying your day so far, I mean, besides the fact that it just looked up since you got to see your favorite boy.”

Allura laughed her bell-like laughter and pulled out her wallet. “It’s been very nice, thank you Lance. I trust you are enjoying work?” He nodded and swiped the card she handed to him. “Except that Romelle promised to visit her parents next weekend, so I need to find a new beach buddy.” Lance smiled and handed back her card.

“You know I would love to, but there isn’t anyone else to cover my shift.” He winked to let Allura know that he was joking and she dropped a few dollars into the tip jar as Lance handed Romelle her dessert. “Romelle, you are looking as lovely as ever.” The blonde blushed and hid behind her ice cream cone, inadvertently getting a little bit on the tip of her nose. Allura sighed and kissed it, getting rid of the drop in the process.

The girls thanked Lance and left the storefront. Once upon a time, Lance had had a head-over-heels crush on Allura, but it had passed when he learned that she had a girlfriend. He groaned and turned to his friends once the flood of customers started to quell. “I'm so jealous of you both. I need you to set me up with someone.” Pidge rolled her eyes and Lance laid his head on the marble counter.

“Okay, Hunk is going out with Shay, but I’m just as painfully single as you.”

“Psh, as if. You have the love of your technology.” Pidge opened her mouth as if she were going to respond, but ended up just shutting it again and nodding. She had her asexual, aromantic ass beat.

Hunk rested a large hand on Lance’s back and offered him a smile. “Don’t worry, there’s someone out there for you, you just haven’t met them yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith groaned and flipped over in his bed as his curtains were thrown open. There was a slight shift in weight as his roommate sat down on the edge of his bed. “Get up, Keith. I need a buddy for today!” He peeked an eye out from where he had buried his face in covers and immediately regretted it as sunlight blinded him.

“I thought you always went with Romelle?” There was a meowing from above Keith’s head and he reluctantly opened his blanket cocoon to let in his and Allura’s cat. It immediately sat down square on Keith’s face and stayed there until the boy was forced to pull down his covers for air. “Blue, can you move your ass?”

Allura got up from where she was sitting and scooped the feline off of Keith’s face. “Don’t be rude, she was just helping.” Keith opened his mouth to argue, but he was cut off. “I never said she was helping you. And Romelle is going to visit her parents this weekend. Come on, Keith. Just one beach day. I’ll take you out to ice cream after!” He groaned and pushed himself up to sitting.

“I don’t know, ‘Lura…” She dropped Blue into his lap and he stroked the cat’s ears absentmindedly. It wasn’t like Keith had anything big planned for today. To be honest, he didn’t have anything planned for the day, but he burned so easily in the sun and sand always got everywhere after Allura’s weekly beach visits. Blue decided that she was really enjoying her pets and flopped down onto Keith’s lap in a purring mess. “And I can’t move Blue. That would be rude.”

Allura huffed and put her hands on her hips. “Blue, you traitor. Okay, worst comes to worst, I don’t mind going alone, but you really need some sun, dumbass… You’re paler that what constitutes normal.” Keith calmly raised a middle finger in her direction and gave her a deadpan look.

“You really think that’s going to convince me?” Allura stuck her tongue out at him and stalked out of the room. Keith smiled to himself, argument won, and settled back down in his bed and closed his eyes. Blue meowed irritatedly and batted a paw at Keith’s face, but he just brushed her off, intent on going back to sleep.

“And the shop has cute boys.” Keith was out of bed in an instant, much to Blue’s annoyance. He scratched in between her ears and promised to give her some treats later as compensation, so she settled on just glaring in Keith’s direction as punishment for the neglect.

“Okay, yeah, sure. I’ll grab my bathing suit, I left your car keys on the counter from when I grabbed my wallet. I think there’s still some sunscreen left in the bathroom, I’ll just go double check…” Allura rolled her eyes and smiled at her roommate. Keith was such a disaster gay. It was only a few minutes before they were changed and ready to go. They loaded into the car and Keith started putting on his first later of sunscreen after pulling back his raven hair.

Once they were there, Allura claimed her favorite spot and set out some blankets and an umbrella before pulling her snow-white curls back into a high bun. She sat down for a little bit and did some reading before groaning and rolling onto her stomach. “Keith, can you rub some sunscreen on my back? I want to go swimming.” Keith rolled his eyes but helped her apply the sunscreen nonetheless, and eventually found himself being dragged down to the ocean.

“I don’t want to swim. Allura, I don’t want to swim. I only came here for the boys - er - ice cream.” Allura eventually won him over by promising that they would go over to the ice cream parlor as soon as she was done. Keith stubbornly stayed where the water hit his hips with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face. He could feel himself already starting to burn. Allura eventually gave up on getting him any deeper and went off by herself to swim. Keith didn’t feel too bad since he knew that she would find someone to hang out with.

He stood there for what felt like an eternity before Allura came back, wringing her hair out in the process. “Okay, let’s get you to the ice cream shop so that you can check out the _flavors_.” If possible, Keith’s scowl deepened, but he followed Allura back out of the water obediently and waited as she pulled some shorts on over her bikini bottoms.

The air conditioning was a welcome change compared to scorching heat of outside, and Keith took a second to look around the small shop. Until his gaze landed on warm caramel skin and traveled upwards until violet eyes met crisp ocean blue ones. _Oh_ _no_. The strange boy didn’t miss a beat and broke into a smile when he saw Allura. “Hey there, pretty lady! And… uh...” Those clear blue eyes traveled over to Keith, and the raven haired boy was too lost in them to realize that he was mouthing the words ‘pretty boy.’

“Uh… yeah, sure, uh… pretty boy.” All Keith could do at this point was hope that the sunburn was covering up his tomato-red blush. The two boys stood there staring at each other for a few heartbeats before a tiny green gremlin came rushing through the doors that lead to the back.

“I sensed gay panic and came as soon as I could!” Allura laughed and the caramel-skinned boy broke out of the trance.

“Pidge!” He took a breath and replaced his cheery demeanor. “Allura, I’m sure Pidgie would be happy to go ahead and get you the usual. What can I get for you, …?”

It took Keith a moment to realize that he was even being asked a question. “Oh! Um, Keef - er - Keith. My name is Keith.” The burn from his blush was ten times worse than the burn from the sun. He glanced up at the chalkboard behind the counter and picked the first thing he saw. “Can I have the vanilla cherry?”

“Why of course, Keef. The name’s Lance.” Lance leaned down into the cooler and Keith was forced to watch the toned muscles of his arms as he scooped the ice cream. Allura was over at the register snickering about something with the Pidge girl, but Keith couldn’t bring himself to care as Lance’s fingers brushed his when the dessert was passed over.

Disaster gay, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

JLance couldn’t tear his eyes away as Keith walked out of the store. “Holy shit…” He turned so that he could lean his back on the cooler and was greeted with Pidge’s shit-eating smirk. “Holy shit! Did you see that boy? His violet eyes, the sun-kissed skin… Pidgeotto, that right there was a god in human form.” She snorted and waved a small slip of paper in his face.

“Allura gave me his phone number if you want it…” The teasing tone in her voice was too much and Lance snatched the paper before she realized what was going on. He whipped out his phone and entered the number, but hesitated to text him. For all Lance knew, Keith was straight. Pidge huffed and Lance was able to look up just in time to see the tail-end of her eye roll. “Believe me when I say that boy is about as straight as one of those twisty-straw things. And my gaydar is never wrong. But don’t feel like you need to text him right now.”

Lance didn’t even register as the rest of the day went by, just going through the motions as his thoughts were plagued by the violet-eyed boy. He felt a hand resting on his shoulder, and he whipped around to see Hunk with a smile on his face. “Why don’t you go home early today? Pidge and I can clean up.” Labce thanked his best friend with a smile of his own and grabbed his keys before ducking out of the shop and starting his walk home.

It was just a few minutes before Lance was home, and he tossed his keys onto the counter while announcing his arrival. Salt-and-pepper hair poked out from Shiro’s room and the man glanced behind him before walking out and closing the door behind him. “Lance! You’re home early…”

“I know Adam is in there, just promise to never tell me what happens when I’m at work.” Shiro sighed in relief and nodded. “So, you’ll never guess who came into the shop today.” Shiro cocked an eyebrow, prompting Lance to continue. “The most beautiful boy with purple eyes and fluffy raven hair. His name is Keith, and Pidge says that he’s gay, but I’m hesitant-“

Shiro cut Lance off before he could finish his sentence. “A purple-eyed boy named Keith?” Lance nodded and Shiro poked around on his phone for a moment before showing him a picture of Keith. “That’s my brother. And he’s really fucking gay.” Lance blushed bright red and did his best to cover his face. “How about this, I ignore the fact that you have a mega-shit-eating crush on my little brother and order crappy Mexican takeout instead?”

“Ye-ah.” Lance’s voice jumped up about three octaves, causing Shiro to laugh and the tension to be broken. “You go order, I’ll pull up Netflix.” Lance walked over and flopped down onto the couch after turning on the television. He expertly navigated through the programs, eventually giving up on finding a new show and pulling up _Fullmetal_ _Alchemist_ : _Brotherhood_. Shiro joined him after a moment and pulled a blanket over the both of them.

“I’ll let you have subtitles today, even though they block the animation.” Lance smacked him on the arm.

“Well I’m sorry that not all of us are fluent in Japanese, Shirogane. I would like to see you try and follow a _telenovela_ without subtitles.” The elder surrendered and they were able to get about halfway through an episode before the doorbell rang. Shiro went to pay the delivery boy and get their food before grabbing some napkins and sitting back down. However, he was taking his own sweet time pulling out each of the to-go containers, and Lace was getting impatient. “Hurry up and give me my taquitos, bro!”

Shiro looked up with a cocked eyebrow. “Bro?” Lance sighed and slumped back into the couch.

“I don’t know, it seemed like a ‘bro’ moment.” Shiro chuckled, but gave Lance his taquitos nonetheless. They watched a few more episodes before Lance got too fed up with Edwardo. “He uses the same attacks and defenses every time! He needs to get his creative juices flowing.”

Shiro glanced over at Lance and gave him a napkin with a chuckle. “I think you have enough juices flowing down your face, _bro_.” Lance calmly flipped Shiro off before taking the napkin and wiping his chin off. They were just getting into another episode when there was a mrowl from the other side of Shiro’s door. “Red was asleep with Adam when you got home, can you go let her out?”

“Why don’t you go let her out? It’s your room and fiancé.”

“Because if you don’t I’ll tell Keith you like him and his pretty purple eyes.” Lance was off the couch and stalking over to Shiro’s room before Shiro even said ‘pretty purple eyes.’ Red meowed triumphantly when she was let out and leapt into Lance’s arms before taking her usual perch on his shoulders. “I promise I’ll only use that once a week.”

***

Keith started coming back to the shop more regularly, and every time he stepped in with that sunkissed glow, Lance practically melted where he stood. Keith would always ask Lance for recommendations, and soon there weren’t that many flavors left.

The blue-eyed boy rested his arms on the marble counter and leaned across, his nose almost touching Keith’s. “So what are you doing then? Trying every flavor in the book?”

“Haha, yeah…” Keith’s eyes widened in what looked like surprise and he pulled away, stuttering. “Wait, uh.. no! Um… they’re all just… really good?” He handed over more money than necessary and scooted out of the shop, leaving Lance flabbergasted by the whole interaction. The boy rushed into the back and took Hunk by both his shoulders.

“Hunk, bigger book needs more flavors!”

Hunk rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to dipping cones. “We have plenty of flavors, Lance. Why do you want more anyway?”

“Because Keith comes back to try all the flavors, and besides, there are plenty of new flavors to make up.” Lance paused for a moment while he searched his brain for any food groups. “Eggplant and seaweed, thousand island jalapeño, pickle juice and mayo-“

“Lance it sounds like you’re a pregnant woman with extreme cravings.” Hunk sighed and set down the cone he had in his hand. “I’m sure we can come up with some actually edible new flavors for your boyfriend.”

Lance scowled. “He’s not my boyfriend.” He added a moment later in barely a whisper. “Yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on, Allura. Just one more beach day. We can go out for ice cream after!” Allura groaned and rolled over in her bed.

“I don’t know, Keith. We went every day last week. And the week before that!” Blue leapt up on Allura’s soft bed and sat down on her face. Allura scooped her up and pushed herself up to sitting. “You really are a little traitor, aren’t you, Blue?” The feline just purred contently as Allura scratched at her belly. “And I’ve gained four pounds in ice cream since I took you the first time.”

Keith threw open her curtains and drew a little satisfaction at the squeal Allura made. “The parlor has cute employees.”

“I have a girlfriend. And I was planning on going with her to the mall today to try and get some fall clothes. Summer is coming to an end, _Keef_.”

Keith huffed in frustration and threw his head back. “Just come on! Besides, I haven’t tried the blueberry lemon yet!” Allura chuckled and pulled the covers off of her legs.

“Are you sure that’s the flavor you’re _actually_ missing out on?”

“ _Are_ _you_ _fucking_ _kidding_ _m_ -” Allura threw a pillow at the flustered boy and he reluctantly retreated from her room so that she could change into her bathing suit.

Keith walked back into his room and changed into his trunks. He grabbed his black swim shirt, but opted not to bring it. He had picked up going to the gym after the first trip to the beach, and Keith was proud to say that he had regained the lean muscle that had wasted away during long coffee-induced nights at college. He hoped Lance would notice.

When Keith finally managed to drag Allura down to the waterfront, he wanted to bolt straight into the shop, but he had to keep some semblance of self control. He managed to wait ten minutes. Honestly, Keith wasn’t even sure that Lance’s shift started this early, but the sun was beating through the thick layer of sunscreen and Keith needed to get inside.

Keith’s heart soared when he saw the now familiar warm caramel skin. “Hey pretty boy! What can I get for you today?” Keith walked up to the counter and looked down into the cooler with a smile on his face.

“Whatever you recommend.” Lance winked and expertly scooped out two generous scoops of a pale purple ice cream.

“This is our lavender flavor.” Keith thanked him and paid for the cone before perching himself on the counter to enjoy his dessert. Hunk didn’t mind as long as he wasn’t in the way of other customers. “So, what’s your favorite flavor so far?” Keith blushed and tried to hide behind his ice cream, but Lance just grinned and jabbed him gently in the ribs. “Come on! Tell me!”

“My favorite’s always been vanilla cherry.” Lance stopped his onslaught of tickles and his smile half-faded.

“Wait, wasn’t that the first flavor you got?”

“Well, _yeah_ , but - h-hey, how did you remember that?” Lance suddenly matched Keith’s red hue and turned to clean up the lavender ice cream that had somehow ended up on the ground. “Why didn’t you stop at vanilla cherry?” Keith’s heart was in his throat. Obviously, he couldn’t say the extremely risky response that had just popped into his head.

He couldn’t. “I guess I just wasn’t satisfied yet.” Apparently he could. Lance visibly gulped and Keith was suddenly very worried that he had misread the situation. There was a loud groaning and both of the boys turned to see Pidge with her head in her hands. Keith silently thanked her for breaking the tension and made a mental note to get her something.

She pushed up her glasses and scowled at Lance. “So, Keith, what flavor do you want next?” Keith blanched and just stared at the tiny green gremlin.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Pidge rolled her eyes and pulled out her computer.

“I mean, since these new flavors are _literally_ only for you, we might as well ask you what _you_ _want_.” Lance drew in a sharp breath and looked like he was trying to incernarate the small girl with his glare. Pidge just shrugged and calmly gave Lance the finger, which he took very personally and proceeded to flip Pidge off with both hands. The arrangement continued for a few moments until they were both aggressive flipping each other off while shrieking. Lance seemed to suddenly remember that Keith was there to witness the whole debacle and cut the competition short.

Keith cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “I guess… something with more caramel in it?” Pidge slammed her computer shut and stalked out of the room without a word. Keith glanced around and realized that the storefront had emptied during the shrieking competition, even though it wasn’t a rare occurrence. He swallowed and looked into Lance’s eyes. Here goes nothing. “Hey, so… do you maybe… I dunno… wanna… get some ice cream sometime?” Keith almost facepalmed right then in there. Great job, hotshot.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Keith looked up at Lance in surprise. Honestly, ice cream was the lamest first date idea ever to be offered to someone who _literally_ _worked_ _at_ _an_ _ice_ _cream_ _parlor_ , but Keith was happy Lance had agreed nonetheless. “If you want, the shop closes at nine tonight. You can come back then?”

Keith nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment and Lance broke out into a smile. “Great! See you then!” And then the son of a bitch had the audacity to lean across the counter and place a chaste kiss on Keith’s cheek. And Keith had the audacity to want it to happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance chewed his lip nervously. He had traded shifts with Pidge so that he would have time to get ready for the date, and now he was standing in front of his full-length mirror dressed in some dark-wash jeans and a light blue shirt. He sighed and ran a brush through his hair before checking his watch. He really needed to get going if he was going to be on time. Red wove in between his legs, and Lance reached down to scratch in between her ears with a chuckle. “Are you here to wish me luck?” Lance picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. “I think you would like Keith. He looks like he might have the same kind of personality as you.”

Red just purred as Lance slipped his shoes on and walked out of his room. “Shiro, take Red, I need to go.” The salt-and-pepper headed man abandoned whatever food he was burning in the kitchen and gently took the cat off of Lance’s shoulders. “Are you trying to cook for Adam again? Cause as your roommate, I feel like I need to tell you that you can’t cook for shit.”

Shiro scowled and stalked back into the kitchen after setting Red on her cat tree. “You’re just jealous of my skills.”

“Jealous? As if, _mi_ _mamá_ taught me everything she knows about cooking. I can cook circles around your Asian ass.” Shiro rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned the burner off. “Anyway, I’m off. I don’t know when exactly I’ll be home, so don’t wait up for me.”

“Have fun. Don’t fuck my brother on the first date, please.” Lance turned bright red and slammed the door shut behind him. The crisp evening air helped to cool his blush, and Lance was able to get back into his good mood by the time he got back to the shop. Keith was already there, waiting outside, and he broke into a smile when Lance approached.

“Sorry I’m late!” Lance pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, holding it open for Keith.

“Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t waiting long.” He walked into the shop and Lance followed, his nerves rushing back. He walked behind the counter out of habit and started to pick up an ice cream scoop. “Not today, Lance. I’ll serve the dessert.” Both boys had a light dusting of pink on their cheeks and a goofy half-smile adorning their faces.

Keith walked around to the back of the counter and herded Lance to the other side. He put on his best Lance smile and tried to twirl the scoop between his fingers. He failed, and ended up dropping on the ground, exciting a heart laugh from the blue eyed boy. “Hey pretty boy! What can I get for you today?” Lance surveyed the flavors and shrugged. Keith rested his elbows on the counter and leaned towards Lance, copying his flirtatious manor. “Come on, what’s your favorite flavor?”

Lance’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared into Keith’s deep violet eyes. “I, uh. I don’t think I have a favorite.” Keith shot up from where his and Lance’s noses were touching, his eyes wide.

“What? How? You literally work at an ice cream parlor?” Lance’s embarrassed gaze shot around the small room.

“Ice cream only very recently started to get exciting for me again… I guess it’s been a while since I’ve actually gotten a cone.” Keith put both hands on his hips in a perfect I’m-not-mad-just-disappointed pose and pouted his lip slightly. Something flooded into his eyes, and the pout turned into a devilish smirk.

“I bet I could find your favorite.” Lance smirked back and dressed his arms.

“Are you sure? Would you know what I like?” Keith leaned against the counter again with a soft smile and motioned for Lance to do the same.

“Trust me. I’ve tried them all.” Keith pulled away and found two bowls. He scooped a hearty amount of dulche de leche for himself and stared at Lance for a few moments before cleaning the scoop and dishing out a white ice cream for Lance. “Toasted coconut for the pretty boy with the caramel skin.” Lance blushed and took the bowl gratefully before tasting the dessert. “So? How is it?”

Lance hummed. “Pretty damn good. I must say, it’s new favorite.” He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on the cheek. “If you want, Hunk keeps some chairs up on the roof…” Keith nodded and Lance lead the way through the back up to the roof. He pulled some blankets out of a bin by the door while Keith sat down and laid it over both of their laps.

They sat there eating their ice cream and enjoying each other’s company for who knows how long until Keith checked his watch and decided that he needed to get home. He paused for a second at the door and Lance took the opportunity to lean in, planting a kiss straight on his lips. Coconut and caramel mixed together, leaving both boys with cold shivers from the ice cream and warm ones from the kiss.

The next morning, there’s a new caramel-coconut flavor on the chalkboard, and both Keith and Lance decide it’s their new favorite.

It’s called “First Kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It was a lot of fun to pull this off the back shelf and be able to present it to the light of day, even if it’s not my best writing. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
